Ten Spongy Years
by Boolia
Summary: This story was written to help celabrate SpongeBob's 10th annerversity. SpongeBob discovers he just had a heart attack and told that he will die. As the days go by, he remembers the times he first met Patrick, Squidward, Gary, and his KK interview. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

10 Spongy Years

(1999-2009)\

Chapter 1

"Watch this one Pat!" I shouted to my best friend.

Patrick and I were at Jellyfish fields catching Jellyfish. But we weren't just catching jellies; we were catching them with our skateboards! That's right; we were doing our favorite sport to the extreme!

"I'm watching SpongeBob!" Patrick watched as I put down my skateboard, jumped on it, and went down the small mountain like a ramp. I gained speed every second. As the Jellyfish tried to scurry away, I lifted my Jellyfish net and swung. _Swish_! I caught the Jellyfish!

_"Ya- hoooo!"_ I cheered. "I did it! I caught one, ya_- hoo; yeah baby_! Who's the sponge? That's right. _I am! I am! I a_…" _SMACK!_ I smacked into a coral plant. Patrick gasped and rushed to me.

_"SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB!"_he yelled as he freed me from the debris of the coral plant. "Are you all right? SpongeBob, speak to me!"

_"Ohhhhhh_" I moaned from my crash. Patrick smiled.

"His first words since the crash." He said, and then he clapped his hands. "Yay, SpongeBob's all right!" I shook it off. Patrick gasped.

"You mean you're _not _all right?" My friend began crying. "What have become of my friend?" I stood up and went to comfort my sad friend. I put my arm around him.

"There there Pat." I said to him. "Don't cry; I'm all right!" Patrick looked at me.

_"Really?"_ I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again. He looked hopeful then looked uncertain.

"Are you absolute positive you're all right?" I laughed a little.

"Oh Pat you silly fish!" I told him. "Of course I'm all right!" Patrick looked at me.

_"How_?" He asked. I tapped my purple helmet on my head.

"Protective _headgear!_" I told him.

"So a tiny hard hat protected you from possible death?" I nodded for the third time. Patrick looked amazed. "_Wow_!" He then cheered and jumped in the air.

"_Whoo hoo!"_ He cheered. "_Hurray for safety_!"

"So how was today Pat?" I asked him when we were sitting on the grass beside a coral tree, enjoying our Jelly Patties. "Wasn't today the awesomeness day ever?"

"The awesomeness!" Patrick agreed.

"Yeah." I said taking a bite.

"Too bad it's almost over." I looked at him with jelly on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know. The sun is setting. Te day almost is at its end."

"True Pat. But we still got tomorrow and the next day and the next!" I put my arm around him. "And as long as I'm still around blowing bubbles, the fun will never stop! It lasts permently!"

"Yay!" Patrick cheered. "I hope it never stops!"

"It will never stop just like our friendship! Remember, tomorrow's only a day away!"

"You said it buddy!" We did a toast with our lemonades, laughed, and continued with our picnic.

After the picnic, we laid down on the grass and watched the breutiful underwater sunset. After that we jellyfished some more.

"Well come on Pat." I told him. "It's late. Time to hit the hay until tomorrow."

"Hit the hay?" Patrick wanted to know. "But SpongeBob, where are we going to find a barn at this hour?" I laughed.

"No Pat!" I said to him. "Not lituterly! I meant its sleepy time; time for us to go to bed and get some shuteye."

"Oh well, night SpongeBob!"

"Night Pat!" We both waved goodbye, then departed for our homes.

Going home, I passed by the Treedome, Goo Lagoon, The Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket, Mr. Krab's house (and Pearl's), Patrick's house, Squidward's house, then finally, my house.

After I opened my front door and closed it behind me, Gary greeted me. He purred at my knees. I smiled, picked him up, and hugged him.

"Hay Gar!" I said. "How's my favorite snail doing?"

"Meow." He answered. I laughed as he purred in my arms.

"I bet you're hungry!" I sat him down.

"Meow."

"Don't worry! Let you ol' pal SpongeBob fix you up something." I scurried into the kitchen.

"There you go!" I told him when I was done. "Enjoy!" I scurried of again.

"Meow."

"And now to enjoy my annural beverage before bedtime." I said to no one in particular. I held up my can of Kelpsi Cola. "Drink up Squarepants!" I opened it and began drinking.

Suddenly, I felt strange.

"That's funny." I told myself. "I feel weird." I drank again, and then it happened. Before I knew it; I fell to the floor with a sudden jolt. Everything went dark.

The next morning, I opened my eyes. All of my friends faces started as a blur until my eyes got adjusted so I could see them fully. I saw Sandy, Pat, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward.

"Guys!" I said, rubbing my eyes. "What are you all doing in my house? What happened?"

"House?" Patrick questioned. "This isn't your house or are you redecorating?"

"I didn't want to come." Squidward admitted. "But I was forced to come like always."

"No I didn't redecorate." I told my friend. "What make you say that?"

"Don't know but that's not what your house says."

"My house, what?" I looked around. I was in a hospital room.

"Where am I?"

"You even changed your bed." I looked down I was on a hospital bed. I screamed.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"You're moving in to a hospital?"

"What's happening? Why am I here?" Before Sandy could answer, a doctor appeared from the curtain.

"Hello SpongeBob." He greeted me.

"Doc, what's going on? Why am I here?"

"You had a heart attack last night."

"Heart attack, what?"

"And now." He then looked sad. "I got some really sad news to tell you."

"What is it Doc? Am I going to be alright?" The doctor sadly shook his head. My friends looked sad too; they were hiding something from me.

"What? Why do you all look so gloomy all of a sudden?" The doctor looked at me.

"SpongeBob." He began. "I am sorry to tell you this but according to our research; if you can't get better in the next 72 hours, you will die."


	2. Chapter 2

_Die_?! What the doctor mean by that? I can't die, not yet anyways! I am still young; I got a life to fulfill. I want to live; I want to _live!_

"But Doc." I told him. "Isn't there anything you can do to treat it? I mean I can't die in three days. I still have a life with Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Mrs. Puff… I still haven't passed my boating test yet!" The doctor sighed sadly.

"I've done all that I can." He said. "Now it's up to you kid weather you will get better or not." He then put a fin around me. "I'm sorry SpongeBob; but we need to face facts." Then he went away behind the curtain. I looked at my sad friends, still shocked at what the doctor told me.

"It's not true right guys?" I asked them. "Tell me what the doctor said it's not true. I'm going to live right?"

"SpongeBob." Sandy started. "We can't control the future so we don't rightfully know what's gonna happen. You gotta pull through on you own. We're sorry but we can't do it for you."

"And if we could control the future." Patrick said. "That'll be _awesome!" _Then he looked at me. "Then we could prevent this from happening!"

"Thanks Pat." I told him. "You're defiantly are a true friend." I looked at all of them. "You all are." My friends all smiled at that (even Squidward.) Then it hit me.

"But wait." I started. "If I die what about my job? What about Gary- who is going to feed him and stuff? What about…"

"Shhh." Sandy shushed me. "It's okay; we'll take care of everything."

"I guess I'll have to hire a new fry cook." Mr. Krabs said.

"And I'll take good care of Gary!" Patrick promised. I looked at him.

"You will?"

"Uh.. yeah I will!"

"Don't worry SpongeBob." Sandy consoled me. "I'll make sure Gary has his nutrition and is bathed."

"It might be hard." I told her. "Gary really hates baths! Baths are Gary's number one nemesis. When I try, he always slips away! And that one time; _I_ got the bath instead of him! He's one tough snail when he hears the B word Sandy." Sandy put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"SpongeBob, don't forget who I am! I'll lasso that critter up and push him down in the water if I have to."

"Visiting time is over I'm afraid." The doctor said, reappearing from the curtain. "I'm sorry but SpongeBob has to rest. You'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay." Sandy knelt down by me. "Well, bye SpongeBob, see you in the mornin'!"

"Okay, bye Sandy!" I waved to her.

Patrick looked at me with tears in his eyes; he was about to say something when he ran out of the room crying.

"Poor Pat." Mr. Krabs observed. "He must be heartbroken, learning that his friend might not make it." Then he put a claw on my forehead. "Well, rest up lad. You're going to need it. See you in the morning."

"But what about the Krusty Krab?" I asked him. "Don't you and Squidward have to work?"

"And miss the opportunity of seeing me best fry cook before it's too late? No way ho'se!"

"Thanks Mr. Krabs."

"Just don't show me a dollar okay?"

"Okay, bye Mr. Krabs!" I waved as he departed.

All alone with nothing to do! Worst of all, I'm in a hospital room! There's not much to do when you're alone in a hospital room except watch TV. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I flipped through the TV stations, nothing! I sighed as I turned the TV off and put the remote aside. I sure did wish I had brought a good book to read; reading always gave me something to do when I had nothing else better to do!

I looked at the cards my friends and I played, it's no fun to play by yourself. I turned off my lamp.

I tried to go to sleep but couldn't. I wonder what my friends were doing at this moment. Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs; they all are getting ready for bed most likely! Awe, how I first met Patrick and Squidward; I remember it all right!

I was a baby; not more then four months old! My mom was playing with me; brandishing my toy keys in my face when I was in my stroller.

"Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby?" Mom asked me with a soothing tone.

"Goo goo goo goo!" I giggled when I grabbed the keys and stated sucking them in my mouth.

"Careful SpongeBob." My dad said with a giggle. "Don't choke yourself son." Dad kissed Mom.

"Ready to go dear?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready." Dad looked at me.

"Are you ready SpongeBob?" I drooled excitedly.

"Goo goo!" My parents laughed and pushed me in the stroller all the way to our destination; Bikini Bottom Nursery and Day Care.

When we were in the room, my parents talked to the teacher who was a young looking red striped fish. I looked around the room, drinking my milk bottle. There were babies and toddlers everywhere!

Suddenly, an ice cream beanie landed near me. I looked at it. I put my bottle aside when I saw a little pink chubby starfish crawled beside me. He looked at me. I looked at him. He grabbed it and crawled away.

"_Mine!"_ He snapped. I continued looking at him until he was gone.

"Oh and this must be your adorable little son!" The teacher leaned in my face as I looked at her. "Hello! My name is Mss. Young and I'll be your teacher when you're here." Glad to meet you SpongeBob." I then noticed the chubby starfish playing with blocks. They looked like fun!

I put my bottle on the trey and slipped away from my stroller as my parents were talking to Mss. Young. I crawled to the blocks. I started building when the starfish came up to me and snatched it away. I looked at him.

"Blockie mine!" He screeched. I grabbed the block and we stated pulling on it; playing tug of war.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, _MINE_!" We pulled until we bumped into a grey squid's masterpiece. We looked at the fallen tower. The baby squid then wailed as we laughed. We stopped laughing as we introduced ourselves.

"Patrick." Patrick said. I hesitated a moment; I couldn't say my name!

"Goo goo!" I just said. Patrick laughed, and then we went to a table with plastic food on it. Patrick put the plastic dog of a hot dog in his mouth and sucked on it. I looked at my ingredients and made a Krabby Patty out of them.

"Ta la!" I presented mine. Patrick looked up at my masterpiece as the teacher and parents clapped.

Next thing I knew I said my first sentence and my first words.

"May I take your order?" Everybody was shocked to hear me talking. I looked at Patrick.

"SpongeBob." I told him as my parents came to praise me. Patrick just smiled.

"SpongeBob." He said.

From that moment on, Patrick and I were inseparable best friends and we always remained that way ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I felt slime going over my body. I shivered at the feeling on my spongy body. I laughed when I then felt a lick on my cheek. I laughed and woke up to find Gary licking me.

_"Gary_!" I said as I looked at him. Gary stopped. I picked him up. "What're you doing here?"

"Well hay SpongeBob." Sandy greeted me. "Did you get a good sleep?"

"Yeah." I told them as I stretched and yawned. "So what's Gary doing here for? I thought pets aren't allowed in the hospital."

"He's not." Patrick agreed. "We're breaking the rules." Then Patrick looked puzzled. "Hay SpongeBob, are we going to jail?" Sandy chuckled.

"No Pat!" She laughed. "The doctor said he can come in here to see his owner." Her voice then lowered. "to see him for the possible last time."

"_Ohhhhhh._" Patrick just said.

"Ye snail's special to come inside a no pets allowed building." Mr. Krabs added. "Very special indeed."

"I guess he is!" I agreed, looking at my pet on my lap. Gary then purred sadly. I consoled him.

"Oh Ger ber." I told him. "Please don't mourn now. I'll get better you see pal." Gary then looked at me.

"Meow?" he asked.

"Don't worry Gary, I'm sure!" I petted him.

"But SpongeBob." Sandy said. "The doctor said…"

"Sandy." I told her. "Think positive. I might live you know."

"Yeah but…"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Sandy; I'll be fine."

"Well ok then; if you are so sure."

_"Positive_!"

"Sandy has a wart?" Patrick wanted to know. "Hmmm, I didn't see a wart on her when we came in." Sandy just glared at the sea star.

"Uh guys?" I asked. They all looked at me. "Can you all go out of the room?" I put an arm around my snail. "I want Gary and me to be alone for a while."

"Sure SpongeBob." Sandy said. "Whatever you say." My friends than headed for the door.

"And while we wait." Mr. Krabs said. "I'll be counting all the invisible money we would get if we were at the Krusty Krab." Mr. Krabs then sniffed tears at the very thought of money. Sandy put her arm around him.

"And I'll look at that wart!" Patrick said and searched Sandy for a hint of a skin blemish. Sandy stopped and got irritated. She turned to Patrick.

"I don't have a wart you dimwit!" She snapped at him. Patrick looked at her then they all left.

I petted my snail again and showed him a picture frame of me and little Gary in my arms.

"You remember this?" I asked him. Gary looked at it. "It's the picture of when I first got you." Gary looked at me.

_"Meow_?"

"Ah, when I first got you. Good times, times, good times!"

_"Meow_?"

"Ah yes, I remember it as if it was yesterday."

I was speeding on my skateboard. My family and I were at the market buying food.

"Watch out!" I called to the fish folk who ran aside as I zoomed past. "For it is I, SpongeBob Extrumepants!" My skateboard went into a mud puddle and mud spattered on the folks. They glared at my parents. My mom gave a guilty smile and dad chuckled guiltily.

"Kids." He told them. They didn't look a bit amused. Then I heard a shout. I looked at where the sound was coming from.

"Get out of here you slimy hooligan you!" Then I saw them. Out came a snail with an apple in his mouth. A tan fish was chasing him and grabbed him by the neck. The snail squirmed for freedom but the man had a tight grip on the snail. The fish snatched the apple away and grunted angrily. He then threw the snail aside.

"Get out of here you!" The snail tried to go back but the man kicked him. The snail then retreated.

"Well out with you_, shoo!"_ The man then went back to his stand. "Darn snail." I heard him mutter to himself.

I watched the sad animal go to a spot. Poor snail! The snail then stopped and sadly sighed. I decided to take action; if I don't comfort the gloomy creature, who would? It was up to me!

"Why did you steal that apple from that man?" I asked. Started, he quickly withdrew into his shell, now shivering.

"There there." I consoled him. "I won't hurt you like that awful man did. I will be you friend; you have nothing to worry about." The snail slowly lifted his face out of his shell and looked at me.

"That's right; you don't have to be scared of me, I'm friendly."

"Meow?"

"Promise, I won't hurt you." The snail then looked shocked.

"Meow?"

"Oh yeah I speak snail."

"Meow?"

"I read a how to speak snail book one time while I waited for the dentist, and also took a snail language class as an after school club."

"Meow?"

"Yup, there's a class like that." I laughed as I petted his eye stocks. "I guess it really came in handy huh?"

"Meow." I changed the subject.

"So why did you steal that apple?"

"Meow."

"Ohhh, you were hungry! That figures." I laughed to myself. The snail just rolled his eyes. "But what about your mom?" The mollusk's eyes then grew big. "Surely she's around. Why didn't she get that apple for you?" The sea animal then looked sad as he went a little ways.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to know. "Is it something I said? Look I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." The snail looked at the ground then sighed. I then looked sad as I realized what this was about.

"You mean you don't have a mom?" The snail shook his head sadly.

"What about a father?" The snail shook again.

"Any siblings, relatives?" The snail shook a third time. I gasped.

"You mean you're all alone?" The snail nodded. I gasped again. "That's terrible! Want to tell me what happened?"

"Meow."

"But I want to know. Come on; you can tell me!"

"Meow." He meowed, moving and stopping again. I saw tears stroll down his cheeks.

"Come on tell me what happened." The snail sighed. "Please?" He sighed again and turned to face me.

"Meow."

"Yay, story time!" I sat down and pulled out a popcorn bag. I took a bite. "I'm listening. The snail was surprised.

"Meow?" He questioned.

"I always come prepared when it comes to times like these." The snail just began his tale as I ate.

The snail told me all about his past life with his parents and his many siblings. He said that he had a wonderful time and he loved them very much.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Meow." I gasped.

"Divers? How many?"

"Meow."

He said a dozen times two. They came with no warning. The snail's (Named Gary) father told them all to hide someplace. Then their father was captured by fishing nets. Gary, his mother, and Siblings gasped at the awful sight, and then all ran away. But because snails are slow, it wasn't long until they were all captured.

I gasped and dropped the popcorn I grabbed, just hearing about this made me feel sad. I watched as Gary looked at the ground.

"So then what happened? Did you get free?"

"Meow." Gary said that he bit the diver's hand. When he did; the diver dropped him and yelped in pain as Gary slipped away.

When Gary looked back the divers got on the boat and started the motor. Gary meowed loudly for his family to get loose, but before they could, the boat moved. Gary slither as fast as he could (which wasn't that fast) and tripped on a coral. The boat was now out of sight.

""Meow." He mourned. He got up and went someplace to sniff back his tears.

Gary was sniffing tears as he remembered his parents and siblings. I looked at the poor creature, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh you poor snail" I said. "Losing your family like that. It's just awful to think about that. So you never saw them again?" Gary shook his head sadly. I thought a moment, and then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hay Gary; why don't you live with me?" Gary lifted his head.

"Meow?" I picked him up and ran to my parents.

"Mom, dad!" My parents were busy talking to someone.

"Hay Mom, Dad!" I was just to excited to wait so I blurted out.

""MOM, DAD!" They all looked at me.

"SpongeBob." My dad warned. "It

S not nice to interrupt…"

"But mom, dad, look!" I showed them Gary. "This snail's family has been poached by divers. He's all alone and scared. Can we keep him please?"

"Now wait a minute, how do you know he's alone?"

"Gary told me."

"You already named him I see."

"No. Gary's the snail's name. I can speak snail dad. So please can we keep him?"

"I knew we shouldn't have signed you up for that class." He then looked at Mom. I gave them the puppy dog look, hoping that would make them say yes. Mom looked at me.

"SpongeBob." She told me. "A pet is a big responsibility you know."

"Oh I know. I can feed him, give him baths, play with him and walk him." My parents looked at one another.

"Honey." Mom said. "I don't know." I fell down and grabbed my Mom's feet tightly. "Oh, please?" I sobbed. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"SpongeBob!" Dad scolded. "This is getting ridiculous! Now let go of your mom and…"

"Please, please, _please?!"_

_"No!_ Now how long are you going to keep this up? Fish are starring." The Bikinibottomites were starring at us, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Until you say I can keep him." I continued my whining and begging as my parents looked annoyed.

Three hours went by and I still was at it.

"Please, please, please, oh dear Neptune _please?_"

"Fine, we can keep him!" Dad decided on the spot. I stood up right away and cheered.

"_Yahoo_!" I shouted. "You're the greatest parents in the whole sea!" My parents sighed. The fish folk continued what ever they were doing.

We were at the adoption center later, filling out a form for our newest family member. After I signed it we were all down.

"Okay." The fish behind the counter said. "He's all yours; enjoy your new family member!" I hugged Gary tightly.

"Oh Gary!" I told him. "Welcome to your new family!"

"Meow." Gary smiled.

"And that is how you slimed your way into my heart." I concluded to Gary. I then tickled him; he laughed. "You little slime trickster you!" I petted him. "And you'll always be my Ger ber forever and ever won't ya?"

"Meow." I laughed as he went around my body.

"Oh Gary you ol' trickster; stop it!" He continued until Sandy came in.

"Visiting time is over SpongeBob." She told me. "I've gotta take Gary home; see ya in the morn'!"

"Okay see ya!" I waved as she and my pet left. "Love you Ger; bye!"

"Meow." Gary took one last glance at me then left.

Then I turned of the lights with a press on the service remote; then fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Morning SpongeBob." I opened my eyes to see who that familiar voice was coming from.

"Mss. Puff!" I said when I saw her and Sandy. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Mss. Puff and Sandy came to my bedside. "Here to see your favorite pupil?"

"SpongeBob." My teacher told me. "I didn't want to do this but since you might not be with us any longer; I want you to have your dream come true before it's too late." She kneeled by me and took out something. "SpongeBob, your driver's licensee." I smiled happily as I snatched it out of her fins.

"My driver's license!" I said in amazement showing Sandy. I couldn't believe it; after 67 failed tests; I finally have my license, and I didn't have to try on the 68th time; I had it at last! I licked it to make sure it was real. It was, and then I went to pinch my butt.

"You don't have to pinch yourself." Sandy told me. I looked at her. "It's real as real can be."

_"Really_?" I asked. Sandy nodded.

"Wow, _really_?" Sandy nodded again. I looked at Mss. Puff.

_"Really_?" My teacher nodded. I looked at my license.

"Wow, this is the greatest moments of a non driver's life; to finally be able to go behind the wheel!" I looked at my teacher again. "Is this for real?" Mss Puff looked annoyed.

"Yes SpongeBob; it's real!" She shouted. I quickly got up and hugged her.

"Oh _thank you Mss Puff_!" I told her. "You don't know how happy I feel right now."

"I knew you would be thrilled." She sounded annoyed.

"I am!" I said. I then grabbed a Kleenex out of the box beside my bad. "Sorry." I told them. "I have to do this; it's a beautiful moment. Sandy can you get Gary so I can show him if you brought him that is?"

"Of course SpongeBob." She said as she walked out of the room as I blew my nose on the Kleenex. "Whatever you say little square dude; whatever you say!" I blew away my happy tears until Sandy came back in the room with Gary.

"Meow." Gary hopped on my bed.

"Gary look!" I showed him my license; he looked with amazement.

_"Meow_?"

"Ya I'm happy too pal." I told him. "I been trying to get these babies ever since I was 16; and I finally have it! I remember it now as if it was yesterday, but it was more like two decades ago."

_"SpongeBob_!" My mom called me from downstairs. "Hurry up; we got to meet Mss Puff for your test in an hour!"

"Coming mom!" I told her from upstairs. Patrick and I were in a cardboard box at the top of the stairs. We were both wearing racing helmets.

"Ready Pat?" I asked him.

"Ready SpongeBob!" He said. "Err I mean SpongeBob Speed Demon Pants!" I laughed.

"Okay Patrick Star. Get ready to go in 3, 2, 1, go!" I hit the side and we zoomed down the steps; Patrick pretending to sound like an engine by sticking out his tongue all the way.

_"WHOOOO WHOOO YA_"" I shouted as we gained sped. "That license is going to be mine!"

We then flew of as our racecar bumped the bottom. We fell face first on the hard floor; laughing.

"That was a blast wasn't it Pat?" I asked him.

"_Yeah!"_ He agreed. "Let's go again!"

"Okay!" I was about to stand up as I saw my mom's feet. I looked up to see her face; she was tapping her foot, she didn't look happy.

"Oh hi mom!" I greeted.

"Did you see your daughter Mrs. Squarepants?" Patrick asked my mom standing up. "He was zooming down the stairs in a cardboard box pretending it was a racecar! I mean did you see how fast we were going? We were going like 90 miles a…"

"Yes I saw him." She looked at me. "SpongeBob; stop playing around and get ready for your test."

"Yes mom!" I saluted her as I stood up. "Come on Pat." Pat helped me carry the box upstairs as we went to get ready. Mom continued to do what she was doing.

"Are you ready for your test son?" Dad asked me as we all got in the boat and got buckled up.

"You bet Dad!" I told him, giving him the thumbs up sign. "I am so pumped!" hen bounced up in down "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, _I'M READY_!!!!" Mom laughed.

"SpongeBob settle down and read your Boat Smarts Manual.

"Yes Mom." I promised Dad started the engine and we backed up.

When we were on our way; I picked up the Boat Smarts Beginners Manual and began reviewing the information. Patrick peeked at what I was reading.

"SpongeBob." He wanted to know. "What are you doing?"

"Reviewing for my test." I answered.

"What you want to do that for?"

"So I can succeed. Going over the info before you take a test is a great way in getting a passing grade." Patrick then leaned back, hands crossed over his chest.

"_Boring!"_ He said. He looked out the window, than back at me excitedly.

"Hay SpongeBob, want to burp the ABCS?"

"No Pat, I'm reviewing for my test."

"Want to burp the 123's?"

"No, I'm busy." Then he poked me in the ribs. I looked annoyed.

"How about this?" He then made a farting sound by withdrawing his elbow to his armpit.

"Patrick, that's disgusting!"

"Then this?" Patrick did the same thing with his knees.

_"Eeew; Patrick_ cut it out!" I continued reading from my side.

"Figures!" Patrick decided going back to his side. Then he opened his mouth, and spun his tongue around. Through the annoying sounds; I tried to concentrate.

"Hi SpongeBob!" Mss. Puff greeted when we met her at the school "Ready for the big test?"

"I was born ready!" I told her. She laughed.

"Okay." She put her fin around me. "You come with me while your parents and your friend wait in the classroom."

"Bye honey!" Mom said to me as she kissed me. "Good luck; make us proud."

"I will Mom." I promised her. "You can count on me!"

"Bye!" Patrick waved.

"Good luck son." Dad said, and then they all went into the classroom.

"Bye!" I waved, then turned to Mss. Puff.

"Well come on then." Mss Puff told me, leading the way. "Your test awaits." I followed her outside.

I ran in the classroom crying 45 minutes later when my tests were over. My parents and Patrick stood up as I ran in my parent's arms, crying real hard. Patrick was eating a bag of chips.

"SpongeBob." My Mom said with comfort. "What is it; what's wrong?"

"Yeah son." Dad added. "What has made you so upset?"

"Did Mss. Puff hurt you buddy?" Patrick wanted to know. He then looked angry and threw his chip bag on the floor. "I'll stop her, where is she; I'll handle her!!"

"No Pat." I sniffed.

"Oh." Patrick's expression changed. "Then what it is?" I looked at my parent's and my friend's faces before sniffing again.

"I failed." I told them at last.

"What you mean?" Mom asked. "Where's Mss Puff?"

"Mss. Puff had to go to the hospital because of my reckless driving."

"Son what's this nonsense about?" Dad questioned.

"It's not nonsense; I failed." Before my parents could've responded, I continued by pacing.

"I _failed _I tell you. I _failed, failed, FAILED!_ I'm a total failure. You don't deserve a son like me." I put my hands over my sobbing eyes. "I'm sorry mom, dad; I'm sorry!" I cried louder. My father went to comfort me by putting his hand over my soldier.

"Son, son, son." Dad consoled. "It's all right." I sniffed.

"It is?"

"Of course. Most teenagers don't get their driver's licenses on the first try." I sniffed again.

"They don't?" Mom whipped away my tears with a napkin as Dad continued.

"Of course they don't. Most accidents occur because of reckless teens behind the wheel. Don't worry; you have infinity chances until you get it right." Mom backed away; I brighten up.

"_Really_?" Dad nodded.

"Really, really."

_"Yooo hoooo_!" I cheered. "I'll do better next time Dad, I promise." Dad laughed and put an arm around me. "That's my boy."

"Always the go-getter all right." Mom added. I smiled and we walked towards the exit.

"When I get my license, fish better beware of _SPONGEBOB SQUREPANTS_!!!!" My parents laughed as we went towards Dad's boat.

"That's the sprit buddy!" My friend said.

"And I failed ever since." I told my pet. "But after 66 times,"

"Meow."

"Sorry. After 67 times; I finally have it!" I held up my license as a heavenly "Ahhhhh" sounded. I lowered my hands and looked where the sound was coming from.

"Hey Guys." I asked them. "Where's that sound coming from?" Mr. Krabs shrugged.

"Who knows? I don't have all the answers." I also shrugged and continued holding up my license until Patrick came rushing in. He ran in with a Mermaid Man action figure, pretending that it could fly and making airplane noises.

"Wow, Mermaid Man!" I said. "I'm sure going to miss him."

"And don't forget Barnacle Boy!" Patrick reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I can never forget that we dressed as them for like half of our Halloween Trick O Treating years."

"And don't forget about that convention. Remember, we had to leave because I broke everything because of our act." I laughed.

"Yeah; that was classic. Remember, they were at the theme park that one year."

"Yeah, and I had a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy lunch box and brought it, most times just to look at it, every day during school time lunch!"

"Remember the time we did most of our birthday parties Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy themed, gave each other those action figures for our birthdays that same year, and made Squidward the villain on the playground!"

"Yeah and remember, uh, remember…"

"Patrick that's it."

"Oh." We played with our action figures until the doc said it was time to rest.

"Well bye SpongeBob!" Patrick waved as he picked up the toys and left.

"Bye guys!" I waved back.

"See you in the morn' Spongy!" Sandy said.

"Bye SpongeBob." Mss. Puff said before she left.

One more day. One more full day to live then I'll be gone the next morning. I wish time can stop just for me so I can spend more time with my wonderful friends. But that can never happen, not in a long shot. I sighed as I turned of the light then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I smelled a delicious familiar smell when I woke up the next morning. I sat up in bed and saw Mr. Krabs carrying Bikini Bottom's greatest treasures under the sea on a plate, a Krabby Patty.

"Wow Mr. Krabs!" I said. "Is that Krabby Patty for me?" Mr. Krabs nodded as he put it on the table by my bed.

"Yup me boy!" He told me. "Just for you and it's…" He looked like he was throwing up when he said his next word. "free."

"Wow. Thanks Mr. Krabs!" I grabbed the Krabby Patty and ate it. I chewed and swallowed. I did a heavenly sigh. "Man, how I'm going to miss that wonderful sensational taste. I sure wish I could have more."

"And you can!"

"_What?"_ I was shocked.

"Oh _Squidward!" _He whistled, then Squidward showed up, wheeling a cart of a 24 Krabby Patty pyramid. Following him were Sandy holding onto Gary, and Pearl, and Patrick.

"Oh SpongeBob!" Pearl burst out crying. "Please don't die; please survive! Please make it through; you're the only one that wants me be a kid again! Oh please, please, please!"

"Don't sweat Pearl." I told the teenager. "I will be fine." I ate a Krabby Patty.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure. Pearl, you have to think positive, not negative." I had another Krabby Patty. "Ah, the Krusty Krab; I remember when I first started working at that great restaurant."

_"OHHHH_!" Pearl squealed as everyone pulled up a chair and sat in them by my bed. "Please tell us!"

"Yeah tell us buddy!" Patrick added. "I was always curious in how your first day went." I laughed. "Okay, here's the story!"

I was on a hill, gazing at my new working place for forever.

"There it is." I told myself. "The greatest eating establishment in the sea; the Krusty Krab.

"Uh SpongeBob." Mr. Krabs said, interrupting my flashback. "The readers already know about your first day."

"Hmmm, you're right." I pondered a bit. "We need a new story, something the readers haven't watched yet, but what?"

"How about your first and only interview of the Krusty Krab?" Sandy suggested.

"No, no; that'll never do." Then I snapped my fingers.

"I know! How about my first and only interview of the Krusty Krab!" Sandy sighed and muttered to herself.

"That saying is _so_ overused!"

"Okay." I told everybody. "So here is my first job interview story."

"So what pants should I wear for my interview?" I asked Gary, showing him my pants. "This?" I showed him my white pants with the block bowtie. "This." I then showed him my sparkly purple pants with matching tie. "Or this?" I showed him my sparkerly green pants with a shamrock in the middle. "Or how about…" I grabbed my black pants with the sea blue bowtie.

"Meow." Gary meowed. I looked at him.

"Oh Gary." I told him. "I know showing you all of my pants and asking you which is prettier on me is making me act like a teenage girl asking her friends but I need to wear _something _fancy for this special occasion. So how about this?" I showed him the pants.

"Meow."

"You're right. I liked my first choice too." I put on my white pants with the black bowtie and admired myself in the mirror.

"You know." I told Gary. "These pants make me look Dalmatiany."

"Meow?"

"You're right. I have no clue what a Dalmatian is. _Oh well_! The important thing is for me to ace that interview and get that job; _oh yeah_!" I opened my door.

"Well Gary; which me luck!" I ran out of the door so fast that I forgot to close the door behind me.

_"YOOO HOOO!"_ I cheered running to my destination. "Krusty Krab, here I come! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready…"

"Meow." Then I head the door shut tight.

"Well I'm here!" I told the manager as I slid by him. "And I'm ready for my job interview!"

"You must be SpongeBob." The crab said. I nodded excitedly. "Well I'm Eugene Krabs." We shook hands. "But call me Mr. Krabs or I'll make ye walk the plank!" He shook his fist in the air. "_Understand?_" I saluted.

"Yes Eu_… oops_." I laughed. "I mean Mr. Krabs." Mr. Krabs looked annoyed but continued.

"Oh right, so did you have a job before this?" I shook my head.

_"Nope_! This is my first job. Well wait, I did help my dad at his job sometimes but mostly I was goofing off. So _yep,_ this is my first and only job."

"Okay." Mr. Krabs copied what I said in a notepad and a pen. "So have you ever expierenced a Krabby Patty before?"

"Oh you bet! I had about a million because you know…" I stated flailing my hands with excitement. "They're the best _EVER_!" I waited for my next question.

"When did you first hear of the Krusty Krab?"

"When I came here with my first grade class on a field trip."

"And did you like our service?"

"Are you kidding? I thought this place was the _bomb!_ I came here all the time for my birthday parties and when we felt like it."

"What made you want to be a fry cook?"

"I wanted to be a fry cook since I was in preschool! On my first day, I made a krabby patty out of fake ingredients on the first try! I like flipping things over as a kid, reather it was a beverage can, a soccer ball, or a pebble."

"Yes but can you flip a patty?"

_"You bet_! Just give me a spatula and a patty and watch an ol' pro at his finest!" Mr. Krabs gave me a spatula and a patty. I grabbed them from him.

"Get ready to watch a masterpiece." I told him. I then flipped a patty over on the spatula perfectly. Mr. Krabs clapped his claws in amazement.

"Bravo, bravo!" He cheered. "That was amazing Mr. Squarepants!" I then bowed as I did my best Elvis impression.

"Thank ya; thank ya very much." Mr. Krabs stopped clapping.

"Now are you ready to go to the kitchen and test your skills by making me 100 Krabby Patties?" I gasped in amazement.

"I thought you'll never ask!"

"Okay SpongeBob," Mr. Krabs said once we were in the kitchen in front of the grill. "I'll be in my office and you make those Krabby Patties. Call me when you're down with all 100."

"Ey ey sir!" I saluted. I cradled my spatula. "Are you ready for this Spat? Of cource you are; you were born for this job!" Mr. Krabs turned around.

"Who's Spat?" He asked. I showed him Spat.

"Oh Spat is my trusty Spatula." Mr. Krabs looked puzzled.

"You named your spatula?"

Yeah I know; I'm already getting use to this place and I don't work here yet, isn't it great?"

"Uh yeah, sure thing SpongeBob. Just call me when you have those patties made okay?" I saluted again as he went into his office.

"You won't be disappointed Mr. K. I have you word like a sailor." I faced the grill and stated flipping patties into buns with ketchup, mustard, pickles, and tomatoes. After one Krabby Patty was finished; I did another and another.

Forty five minutes later I was all done. I went over and knocked on Mr. Krabs door. "MR. KRABS; I'M FINISHED!" I called from outside. Mr. Krabs's came in.

"Okay lad." He said. "Let's see how you did."

"I did really well Mr. Krabs." I told him offering him one. "May your tastebuds go on a magical journey." Mr. Krabs grabbed it.

"We'll see SpongeBob." He then took a bite.

"MOTHER OF PEARL OR SHOULD I SAY FATHER OF PEARL!" Mr. Krabs shouted with delight. "This Krabby Patty is_ gwasome_!" I then looked puzzled.

"_Gwasome_?" I wanted to know.

"Oh sorry, I have a teenaged daughter." Mr. Krabs explained. "It's a combination with the words awesome and great."

"Cool." I then looked hopeful. "So do I get the job?" Mr. Krabs talked with his mouth full.

"I'ffffffm in da froning." I looked confused.

"What?" Mr. Krabs swallowed his food.

"I said I'll tell you in the morning."

"Oh _gotha_!" I did thumbs up then ran out of the restaurant while Mr. Krabs ate my Krabby Patties.

"Hiya SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted me when I returned.

"Hiya Pat."

"So did you get the job?"

"I won't know until tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay…so did you get the job?" I laughed.

"Patrick, I won't get it until tomorrow morning."

"Ohhhhh….so it is tomorrow yet?" I laughed again.

"Keep joking Patrick Star." I told him walking to my door. "Keep joking." I opened my door. Patrick scratched his head.

"I'm not joking am I SpongeBob?" I closed the door behind me, ready to feed my pet.

"So ready for lunch Gary?" I asked him. Gary slithered towards me and stopped.

"Meow?" He asked.

"The interview was fantastic!" I dumped Gary's snail food into his bowl.

"Meow?"

"Oh I won't know until tomorrow morning. But I'm hoping I get the job." Then I heard a knock on my door.

"_COMING!_"I called in a high voice. Then to Gary, "Eat well Gary!" Then I scurried off.

"Meow." He then began to eat.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick said as soon as I answered the door. He had a Jellyfish net. "Want to go Jellyfishing?"

"Sure!" I told him. "Just let me grab my stuff and we can leave." As soon as I had my equipment, I went back to where my pal was waiting for me.

"Okay Pat, I got my stuff. Let's go!"

I closed and locked my door behind me, and then Patrick and I were off.

That night, I could hardly sleep; I was dreaming about my acceptance speech when I get my job.

"Krabby Patties.," I said in my sleep. "Mr. Krabs, spatula, fry cook job." Gary must have heard me because I heard him groan.

_"Meow, meow, meow." _He meowed angrily.

The next morning I woke up by my shell phone.

"AHHH!" Started I fell off of my bed. Gary opened his eyes.

"Meow?"

"I'm alright." I told him as I reached up and grabbed my phone. I put it up to my ear hole.

"Squarepants residence." I answered. "How may I be of your assistance?"

"Congratulations SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs said on the other line. "Tomorrow morning at eight, you are to report to my restaurant to start that fry cooking job!" I froze as I dropped the phone. "So don't be late! SpongeBob? SpongeBob?"

"WOO HOOO!" I cheered. "All right, _ya!_ Go SpongeBob, go SpongeBob!" I picked up the phone when I heard Mr. Krabs calling my name.

"Oh thank you Mr. Krabs; you won't be disappointed! Eight a.m.? Sure, works for me!" I hung up the phone and danced with pride as Gary sprickled confetti over me and put Celebration on his mobile record player.

"Go SpongeBob! It's your birthday, not really! It's your birthday; not really!" I heard a knock. Gary stopped the music and ceased the confetti as I answered it; it was Patrick.

I told him about my victory about getting the job and we partied by getting ice cream, jelly fishing, going to the movies, and dancing to party music at my house while Gary showered us with confetti and balloons.

The next morning; I got up early, did my morning routine, and then headed towards the place where I would work as long as I can.

The next morning, I woke up in my hospital bed with all of my friends plus Karen and Plankton surrounded me.

"Am I going to make it Sandy?" I groaned. Sandy held my hand and patted it. "If you believe SpongeBob." Then she did something unexpected. She kissed me on the forehead. I frozed, shocked.

"Oh he's not going to make it!" Patrick cried. "My poor best friend!"

"And my best fry cook since Jim!" Mr. Krabs cried as well.

"I'm going to miss him!" Sandy added, water filling her helmet.

"There's something I want to say." Squidward sobbed. "It's hard to admit but, " He sighed. "Through you are extremely annoying; I...I...I…_I LIKE YOU_!!!"

Everybody cried and cried for me. The computer (not Karen) beeped rapidly with huge waves and then ceased.

To be continued………..immediately!

"Hay good news everyone!" I heard the doctor say above everyone crying their eyes out.

"What can be so great about this?" Patrick asked in tears. "My friend's dead and all you care about good news?" Everybody sobbed louder.

"Guys." Said the doctor. No use.

_"Guys_." Then he took out his megaphone and shouted into it.

_"LISTEN UP PEOPLE_!!!" Everyone ceased and looked at the doctor.

"According to our data," He explained. "We falsely stated SpongeBob's condition. SpongeBob didn't have a heart attack at all. He simply fainted because of too much activity." I opened my eyes suddenly.

"So I'm not dead?" I asked. Patrick cried again.

"I can still hear his voice." He sobbed. "'So I'm not dead?' I'm going to miss him so much!" Everyone starred at him. He stopped and looked at me.

_"SpongeBob_!" He cheered and we hugged. "You're alive! Thank goodness I you're not dead!"

"So…" The doc said nervously. "No hard feelings right?" We looked at him angrily as we grabbed our torches and pitchforks.

"Hay where did you get all those?" He asked. Mr. Krabs shrugged.

"You know," he said. "I still don't have the answers."

_"GET HIM_!" My dad ordered. Then we all chased the doctor out of the room with our equipment.

That evening, we all partied at my house with pouch, music, food, dancing, confetti, balloons, and noise makers. A huge banner read "Welcome back SpongeBob!" was on the wall.

"I'm so glad you're back SpongeBob!" Sandy told me as we danced.

"Me too Sandy." I told her. "Me too."


End file.
